This invention relates to imidic esters and to a method of preparation thereof.
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 603,533, filed Aug. 11, 1975.
3-ANILINO-5-PYRAZOLONES ARE INTERMEDIATES IN THE MANUFACTURE OF PYRAZOLONES SUCH AS 2-PYRAZOLIN-5-ONES, WHICH ARE USED AS MAGENTA COLOR FORMERS IN PHOTOGRAPHIC COLOR MATERIALS. The 3-anilino-5-pyrazolones may be prepared by a multi-step process in which imidic esters are formed as intermediates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for making imidic esters, and more particularly, to provide certain imidic esters which may be utilized as intermediates in the manufacture of particularly high quality pyrazolone color formers which have proven especially difficult to make in high yields by other methods or techniques known in the art.